Noelle Silva
Noelle Silva 「ノエル・シルヴァ Noeru Shiruva」 is a member of the Black Bull squad and is inducted to the squad around the same time as Asta. She is also the second daughter of the Clover Kingdom's House Silva, one of its royal families. Abilities * Immense Magic Power: Noelle has been shown to possess an above average Magic Power that is large enough to create a giant sphere of water and waterspout.13 She is unable to control it, which is shown from her attacks' lack of accuracy,14 but she has begun learning better control.15 During her battle with Vetto, she was able to unlock the true reserves of her magic, the release of which made the entire Water Temple tremor. Use of a single spell was able to overpower someone as strong as Vetto and almost defeat him. Equipment * Grimoire: Noelle wields a three-leaf clover grimoire that she uses to amplify her water-based magics. It has a cream-colored covers with intricate borders and a three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover.16 * Wand: Noelle wields a wand that she uses to help her control her magical power. It is in a shape of a dark-colored rod with a round tip. The wand's body also has a twisted design at the middle and gold ornaments at the top and the base of the handle. Additionally, it also has a pink crystal sphere attached at the bottom.6 * Communication Device: Noelle possesses a small device that allows her to communicate with the Magic Knights headquarters. It can send both audio and visual transmissions.17 Image 180925 002055.png Image 180728 191623.png Image 180728 191703.png Black Clover Episode 72 0762.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0761.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0760.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0757.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0756.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0755.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0754.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0728.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0727.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0713.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0712.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0711.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0710.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0709.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0708.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0707.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0706.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0690.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0689.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0688.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0687.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0686.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0685.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0399.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0398.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0397.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0396.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0395.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0394.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0393.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0392.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0391.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0390.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0389.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0388.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0387.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0780.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0779.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0773.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0772.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0770.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0769.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0768.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0767.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0764.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0763.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 1123.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0847.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0846.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0843.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0842.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0841.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0840.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0839.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0838.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0837.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0836.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0835.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0834.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0833.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0832.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0831.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0830.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0829.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0828.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0824.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0823.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0822.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0821.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0820.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0819.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0818.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0817.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0816.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0815.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0806.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0805.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0804.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0790.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0787.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0786.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0785.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0784.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0783.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0782.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0781.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0489.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0488.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0487.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0486.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0485.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0484.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0483.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 1126.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 1125.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 1124.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 1135.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0903.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0902.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0901.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0900.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0899.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0898.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0897.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0896.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0895.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0796.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0795.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0794.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0793.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0792.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0791.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0790.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0789.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0788.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0786.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0511.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0497.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0496.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0489.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0488.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0487.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0486.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0485.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0484.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0483.jpg Watch Black Clover 71 0482.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0969.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0562.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0561.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0521.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0520.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0519.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0518.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0517.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0516.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0512.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0498.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0497.jpg Black Clover - 70 (20).jpg Black Clover - 70 (19).jpg Black Clover - 70 (18).jpg Black Clover - 70 (17).jpg Black Clover - 70 (16).jpg Black Clover - 70 (15).jpg Black Clover - 70 (14).jpg Black Clover - 70 (13).jpg Black Clover - 70 (12).jpg Black Clover - 70 (11).jpg Black Clover - 70 (6).jpg Black Clover - 70 (5).jpg Black Clover - 70 (4).jpg Black Clover - 70 (3).jpg Black Clover - 70 (2).jpg Black Clover - 70 (1).jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0719.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0718.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0717.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0716.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0715.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0714.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0705.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0704.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0703.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0702.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0701.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0700.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0699.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0698.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0697.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0696.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0695.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0694.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0693.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0692.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0691.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0636.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0635.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0634.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0721.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0720.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0515.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0514.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0513.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0511.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0510.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0509.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0508.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 1036.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 1035.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 1027.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0789.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0788.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0778.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0777.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0776.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0775.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0774.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0726.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0725.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0724.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0723.jpg Black Clover Episode 72 0722.jpg Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Magic Users Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Royalty Category:Waterbender Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Divas Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Knight Category:Clover Kingdom Category:Homo Magi Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Exiled Category:Virgin Category:Black Clover Category:Shonen Jump Category:Military Category:Naked Category:Grimoire Category:Wand Magic Category:Teenagers Category:Bikini Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Order of the Magic Knights Category:Seduction Category:Harem Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Energy Projection Category:Princess Category:Cowards Category:B Class Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:House Silva Category:Warrior Category:Combat Veterans